


Love, Life and Lyrics

by existentialcrisiscallingmyname (fangirlforever0)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Band Fic, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, kind of?, not too much is different except that instead of skating they sing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlforever0/pseuds/existentialcrisiscallingmyname
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a singer in a world famous band. He's played shows around the globe, has more fans than he knows what to do with, and is living the life of an A-list celebrity. Yuuri Katsuki is an up-and-coming acoustic indie singer. He's on his way to becoming a world famous star, but for now he's happy doing what he loves. But what happens when he decides to share his celebrity crush with the public, and what happens when that celebrity crush just happens to be Viktor Nikforov?Based on the tumblr prompt: “you’re in a super famous band and everyone on twitter has been tweeting me links of this one interview and I just checked it and almost shit my pants… I’m your celebrity crush?? What??”





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my very first Yuri! On Ice fic! I saw the prompt for this fic on tumblr by thedreamvevowritingprompts and I just couldn't resist! I was surprised how well this AU fits the show, and I can't wait to write more! I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think/ what I can do better either in the comments or on my tumblr existentialcrisiscallinmyname ! Thanks so much for reading!

     @v-nikiforov: have you seen this interview with @THEyuurikatsuki?

            @v-nikiforov: you HAVE to check out this @THEyuurikatsuki interview!!!

            @v-nikiforov: OMG did you see….

 

            Viktor was awoken by these tweets, accompanied by probably several thousand more. Why had he chosen to keep on notifications? Regardless, Viktor sat up from his bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he unlocked his phone. These tweets were sharing the same link, followed by some kind of excited statement meant to grab his attention.  Not yet amused, Viktor clicked the link from one of the many tweets and was directed to a video. Viktor’s eyes grew wide.

            While he didn't recognize the interviewer, nor did he identify the place that served as the backdrop of the video, he did recognize the face of the person being interviewed. How could he ever forget it? His eyes flickered back and forth from the slicked-back raven hair to the captivating brown eyes of the person who Victor knew all too well.

            The video focused on the one and only Yuuri Katsuki, also known as the man who had secretly stolen his heart at last year’s Coachella festival after party. He was being interviewed before some kind of indie-band festival that Viktor had never heard of by an overly-bubbly reporter from some indie-band blog site that Viktor would never bother to read. They two went through the motions, the reporter asking all the standard interview questions and Yuuri answering them all, pretending not to be bored. Viktor had to laugh to himself; while Yuuri probably looked highly engaged to most people, Viktor knew the face Yuuri was making all too well- it had been plastered on his face hundreds of times before.

            Viktor Nikiforov, funnily enough, was the lead singer of the incredibly popular band _Lyric Skaters_. They had become famous about four or five years ago, capturing the hearts of thousands with their alternative-rock sound. That’s why Viktor had been blessed with the opportunity to meet Yuuri Katsuki, the world’s up-and-coming indie folk singer made famous by his acoustic guitar skills and heavenly voice.

            The interview seemed to drone on and on, and Viktor felt himself getting bored until he heard the words “last question” leave the lips of the interviewer. Viktor swore he saw a sigh of relief silently leave Yuuri.

            “Alright Yuuri, you’ve not only won the hearts of the world through your music, but you’ve certainly wooed the masses with your good looks.” The interviewer glanced up at Yuuri as he began to giggle off-handedly.

            “I would hardly say that,” he laughed. “On the contrary, I would say I look rather plain in comparison to the rest of the music industry.” Yuuri continued to laugh with his sing-song chuckle while the interviewer looked mildly flustered.

            “I think there are many people who would disagree with you there, Yuuri,” the interviewer countered wittily. “But the question that everyone is dying to know is who you’re going to get with. What I mean is, who is your celebrity crush?” Yuuri startled slightly, his eyes growing slightly wide and a small blush creeping across his cheeks. He smiled softly, almost to himself, before answering the question.

            “Well, I think my answer may upset a lot of people, but I won’t lie to anyone now. So, I guess this question has two parts to it…” Yuuri hesitated, obviously mulling something over in his mind. His eyes looked faraway, almost searching for something off set, until they snapped back to look at the interviewer. “I suppose the first part is, sorry ladies, but I’m gay.”

 The reporter gasped and then immediately threw his hands over his mouth, thinking better of his reaction. Yuuri smiled at him calmly, a grin spreading across his face. “It’s ok Ken, not everyone picks up on it. But I’ve been meaning to mention that for a while now, so I’m glad I could share it with the face of one of the biggest indie blogs on the web.”

            “That is so incredibly kind, Yuuri.” The reporter, Ken apparently, smiled and nodded at Yuuri in some kind of thanks for him not getting mad at his reaction. “But you still haven’t answered my previous question!”

            “Darn, I was hoping you would all forget about it if I dropped a bombshell.” Both men laughed, Yuuri more relaxed than the interviewer who was still obviously kicking himself over his previous mistake. “But alright, if you won't leave me alone, I would have to say, hands down, my celebrity crush is Viktor Nikiforov of _Lyric Skaters_.”

            Viktor’s heart stopped in his chest. Flat line. Absolutely no blood flow to his brain. He didn’t regain the ability to think or move or do anything until the interview had long finished, his eyes staring unfocused at the replay button in the middle of his phone’s screen. He then replayed the ending of the interview back in his head.

            Yuuri Katsuki had done an interview with an (apparently) immensely popular indie music blog.

            Yuuri Katsuki had come out as gay during said interview.

            Yuuri Katsuki had come out as gay and cited Viktor Nikiforov as his celebrity crush.

            Viktor Nikiforov had a secret crush on Yuuri Katsuki.

            He was Viktor Nikiforov.

            “OH. MY. GOD!!!!!!” Viktor leapt out of bed and started screaming, scaring Makkachin out of bed and onto the floor, barking. Why had he said that?! He couldn’t have meant it, could he have? Did he leave the after party last year feeling just as magical as Viktor had? Did that mean he would call Viktor? Did he even have his number? Did he even actually say that? Was Viktor just hallucinating?

            Viktor dove for his phone, which he had clumsily dropped onto the floor next to his bed. He immediately hit the replay button, jumping to the end of the interview. He watched, shocked, as he once again heard his name jump from the lips of the one and only Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor watched until the very end again, paying close attention to the reaction of the interviewer.

            “But, who isn’t completely infatuated with Viktor Nikiforov though?” The two men laughed again. “Well, I’m afraid I have to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger because that’s all we have time for here today. If you want more of Yuuri and/or his music, you can find him at the social media links below. Also, check out his website where you’ll find a list of all his remaining tour dates. Anywhere important, Yuuri?”

            “Well, I’m super excited to be wrapping up my Japan tour this month. I’m finishing my tour in my home town of Hasetsu, so if you’re feeling up for a great onsen and some acoustic jams, come visit!” The interviewer said some final housekeeping things before the video ended for the second time, leaving Viktor reeling.

            He sat in silence for a long while. He had to do something with this information. But when would he ever see Yuuri again? They didn’t exactly play the same gigs or travel in the same music circles. The only event that he could possibly run into him again at would be Coachella, but that was nearly an entire year away. Viktor sat back down onto his bed and let his shoulders slump forward. How could he pull this off?

            Wait.

            Viktor was, or so he thought to himself, an absolute idiot. What had the last few seconds of the video been about? Yuuri’s Japan tour! Before he could even second guess himself, he had grabbed his laptop and had bought tickets to Yuuri’s Hasetsu tour stop and a one-way ticket to Japan.

            He left two days later, after having had an incredibly one-sided phone conversation with his agent, Yakov. By one sided Viktor meant, as per usual, that Yakov had screamed at him through the phone lines, going on and on about “responsibilities” and why Viktor couldn’t just “flit off” to some “forsaken Asian country” in the middle of “the biggest season of his band’s career”. Eventually Viktor found a moment of silence long enough to quickly mumble and apology to Yakov and then hang up. And with that, he was on his way to Hasetsu, Japan.

            While on the flight, Viktor thought about what he was doing and laughed quietly to himself. He was racing across the world to go watch his crush play a small concert in the hopes that he’ll notice him and fall madly in love with him. He had given up precious time with his band practicing and playing gigs, and had also pissed off his agent in the most incredible of ways. He was going to pay absolute hell for this later.

            And yet, it was all totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
